Big Bother in a Flash
by BisexualKitsune
Summary: Jazmine goes Central City during spring break to find out if she any other family than just Harry and Petunia. Will she find out more than she originally thought? Will she find family, friends, and trust in people she never knew? This story has no specific timeline, not a perfectly laid out plot, and will get better with time. I'm sorry this summary isn't that helpful. Enjoy.
1. The Sister Part 1

**_Big Brother in a Flash_**

 ** _New story?~A/N_**

 _yes, 'cause plot bunnies.~singing_

 _:i'm sorry for this though.:~Harry and Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah mind talking_

 _ **Yes, another story to care for, this one is the one that will be updated most often if this first chapter is anything to go by. It was almost longer than this. Yeesh. So, I only Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah {they're all the same person, Jazmine's just gender fluid}, Sofiya {Jazmine's girlfriend. Jazmine's bisexual in this story too.}, and the plot. This has no specific timeline but Harry from Earth 2 is here and Jesse and Wally are also speedsters. Caitlin's Cate Frost, Cisco's Vibe, Julian's here. And J~ I almost spoiled everything for you guys! There will be oocs, ops, ocs, gay pairings, and poly pairings. ENJOY!~FoxPup**_

* * *

"How would you get to this Central City, Padfoot?" My best friend Sofiya Lemmi, nicknamed Moony by me, had asked me. Trust her to ask exactly what I plan to do so that she could straighten me out and tell me exactly what I hadn't thought of.

"Well, Moony," I began, "I'm going to get Percy to take me. Now that he's got his license, I can him to take me anywhere."

"And what if he says no, Jordan?" Sofiya quickly inquired, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Such a daughter of Athena thing to ask," I responded, twirling around to get in front of her and face her in one swift movement; my short wavy brown hair going ginger and lengthening and curling up until it reached my tailbone.

"It's a necessary question to ask Jazmine! You should always have multiple plans in case one fails!" My Moony nagged.

I giggled, she knew me so well that she switched to the appropriate name just by seeing my hair change. This is why I loved her more than I loved my fox, Todd. "Baby," I sighed, "who could say no to my big, green, fox eyes?" I made my eyes go big and water slightly, a single tear rolling down my round, smooth cheek as my pouted bottom lip quivered.

"I can," she shot, "your second plan will be to shadow travel there, it's not all that far, I'm sure you'd be able to shadow travel to a train station with your stuff and Todd and not be too exhausted."

"Thanks Moons," I whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek after. "Someone's blushing," I taunted.

All I got was a smack on the arm, "Shut it Padfoot!" She exclaimed, her blush getting deeper. I gave her a low chuckle as I latched my hand onto her's. We walked over to the pavilion, I reluctantly let go of her hand so that she could go to her siblings and I could go mine.

* * *

"Hey Jas, Lapis, Perc," I greeted my brothers and sister.

"Hey. Pronouns as of right now?" Percy asked me.

"She/her," I responded with a big smile.

"What's up Jaz," Jasper greeted, a huge smile gracing his face.

"Not much, you?" I said through a chuckle. Jasper laughed in response.

"Hello little Flower," Lapis sighed, rolling her eyes at Jasper's 'idiocy'; her voice sounding both exasperated and amused.

"Hello Gem," I said mocking her tone with a small smirk. The four of us held a conversation, me, Jasper, and Lapis teasing Percy lovingly; Percy whining about how we were being 'relentless mean eels'. Causing us all to laugh. "Well, I've got to go and see what my other brothers and sister are up to, see you at break?" I questioned mainly to Percy. He gave me a nod, as he was still trying to catch his breath from his dumb joke. I got up and walked over to where Nico, Hazel, and Harry were sitting.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jaz," Nico and Hazel responded with a smile and a small wave.

Harry scooted over and patted the space next to him and once I sat down he gave me a hug. _:Sorry I'm not saying anything.:_ He said telepathically to me. _:I lost my voice.:_

 _:It's fine, Babe, I understand, you're sick. Drink some honey tea and make sure you don't speak until you get the all clear from Will.:_ I responded, my mental voice stern and caring as I gave him a smile.

 _:Why not you?:_ He asked.

 _:Because I'm going to Central City.:_ I said gently.

 _:Why are leaving me?:_ He asked, his mental voice clearly hurt.

 _:It's not permanently, Harry. It's just long enough for me to get a DNA test done to see if I can find out something, I promise I'll be back in a few months.:_ I quickly responded, making sure he knew I wasn't abandoning him.

 _:Why can't I come? I should be with you.:_ Harry begged.

 _:Harry, this is a solo quest, and you have to go back to Hogwarts with Nico, and Will, and Leo, and Percy, and Hazel, and Frank, and Annabeth, and Connor, and Travis, and Jason, and Piper.:_ I said trying to make it sound important.

 _:Why don't you have to?:_ He asked, a pout on his lips as he leaned on my shoulder.

 _:Because I already took my OWLs and NEWTs,:_ I responded, _:and I got Outstanding on all of them.:_

 _:Fine, I'll stay here.:_ Harry said dejectedly. _:Love you, I'll miss you.:_

 _:I'll miss you too.:_ I said as I gave him a kiss on his forehead, just above his scar.

"Nico, Hazel, I'm going to Central City soon," I said to them, my voice declaring that I was going no matter what.

"That's why you already took your OWLs and NEWTs?" Nico said curiously.

"Yeah," I answered. A smile on my face that Nico readily respected my decision.

"When will you be back?" Hazel inquired.

"A few months at most," I told Hazel, my smile growing bigger at the news that Hazel also respected my decision.

"And what did Harry say about this?" Percy asked, sitting down across from Harry.

"He accepts it, albeit reluctantly," I chuckled side hugging my baby brother.

"Well let's get going now," Percy smiled.

"You already asked Chiron?" I inquired. My head titling like Todd's does when he's curious.

"Yeah," he said calmly, "he agreed. Surviving wars and being a savior does wonders." He gave a mischievous smirk at me. I shook my head with a chuckle escaping my lips.

"Bye guys, see you soon."

"Bye!" Hazel and Nico chorused.

 _:Bye Jazz.:_ Harry said sadly.

 _:I love you, Lion. Don't forget that I'm just a letter away. Maybe even a thought away.:_ I responded to him, a smile ghosting across both my face and his.

* * *

"This is all you need?" Percy asked putting my single suitcase in the back seat of his blue Mitsubishi Lancer next to Todd's cage.

"Yeah, I put an undetectable enlargement charm on it," I answered getting in the front seat, about to buckle in when Percy asked me another question.

"You have both your glasses and your contacts?"

"Shoot!" I exclaimed, jumping up almost making Todd fall if not for him being smart enough to realize that I was going to get up quickly. I ran back into the Hades cabin to get my glasses, contacts, the phone that Leo built for us magi-demis that greatly resembled an Iphone seven plus along with it's charger and earbuds. "Now I have everything," I told Percy as I got back in the front seat buckling in and putting Todd in my lap.

Percy and I laughed and talked all the way to Central City.

"So why did you want to come here again?" Percy said to me before pulling up in front of the house that Sofiya's parents owned that she was letting me use.

"Because I have a feeling that Petunia isn't my real mother, or at least that she had another sister that is my actual mother and me and Harry actually had the same predicament but Petunia actually liked this sister.

"So you're looking for another brother or sister?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm going to go to a middle school around here, called Central City Junior High."

"Great, blend in, call me if you need me. I'm only one call away," he said with a smile.

"You are so corny," I sighed.

"What? You sing so I might as well say bye with a line from a song right?" Percy tried to clarify. I shook my head.

"Bye big brother," I said biting my lip as I gave him a hug good bye. "Tell everyone I love them and tell Harry that I miss him already okay?"

"I see you've ditched the British accent," he teased, not realizing that he picked it up subconsciously.

"I see you've picked it up," I teased back, copying his tone.

"Get your cat out of my car, yeah?" He chuckled.

"Todd. Is. NOT. A cat! He's a fox. Okay?" I said my hair bristling like Todd's fur was as he hopped out of Percy's car. Percy laughed at my defensiveness.

"I best be going, see ya 'round sis," he said as he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

I walked into the house, it was well decorated, but I still had to unpack and make myself at home. I walked up stairs and in the first bedroom, it was the master bedroom and was bland. I made it my own room. One snap and the walls were a nice deep Slytherin green. A second snap and the floors were carpeted with a soft, fuzzy, dark brown rug. A third and walls had a silver water like design. A fourth and the bed had Slytherin green silk sheets and a thick silver and green striped blanket. A fifth and a deep burgundy colored wood desk appeared across from the door on the left side of the window, shelves appearing above it. A final sixth snap and I had a green bean bag chair and a small brown leather couch next to the bookshelf that was already in the room. A wave of my wand and my suitcase opened, my clothes hanging themselves in the closet, my books going either in the burgundy bookshelf or on the shelves above the desk, my school books going in my satchel that I used previously in Hogwarts, my journals, pens, and contacts going in the left bedside table, the photo album and two way journal that Harry had given me for my birthday going in the one on the right. I took my guitar out of the suitcase myself and shoved the suitcase under the bed. I gently placed my guitar on my bed; went out of my room, closed my door, and went around the house changing the other three bedrooms for more neutral things then went back downstairs and did the same with the living room. A few snaps and a wave of the wand later and the living room had a flat screen TV, a soft brown couch with a rainbow of pillows, a loveseat that was a smaller version of the other couch, a soft carpet that was a complementing tan, and the walls were the same color as the carpet with a slightly darker tan design that seemed to be swirls. I went to the dining room, it seemed to have been changed to match the living room. The chairs and table were the same wood as the shelves and the coffee table, the cushions were the same colors as the pillows in the living room, the walls were the same color as the living room walls, but the design was different types of foods. And the kitchen needed no changes. It was perfect. It had food that would last me for a year and nothing was remotely old. I decided that since it was only 8:03 in the morning on a Saturday, I'd go and explore the city. I changed into a pair of jegging shorts, a blue crop top that said 'No Thanks' in bronze writing, and a blue pair of converse. I put Okiά in my hair, changing her colors to match my outfit, after putting my hair in a fishtail that went over my shoulder; of course it would transfer to behind my back sooner or later and would go into a ponytail but let's not focus on that. I grabbed my wallet, put it in my pocket, then grabbed my small brown leather journal and its pen, along with my phone and earbuds. And my guitar, I changed her colors to match my outfit too. I slung Sapphire {that's her name for now since she's blue} so that she was on my back, then put my satchel on my shoulder since I didn't feel like carrying everything in my hands. I left the house and put my key to the house in the secret pocket on my left shoe.

* * *

"Hello," I said to the women behind the counter at CC Jitters.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" She responded.

"I'll take one… medium Flash, please," I said after scanning the board for a second.

"Three dollars and seventy five cents," The woman said kindly, I took out my wallet and gave her the exact change, she gave me an appreciative smile. A few minutes later I took my drink and sat down at a table that was close to a door and took out my journal still trying to write the chords to the end of the song. I felt myself get pulled off of my seat and into strong arms that I didn't know what to expect from.

"Give me all of your money or the girl gets it," the mystery man was holding something really cold against my head, I couldn't see what it was because my glasses had fallen off.

"Really?" Me and a man in red had said at the same time. I could tell the Red Man was looking at me like I was crazy. The mystery man who was holding onto me was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," the man holding me replied more to the Red Man than me. I elbowed the man in his privates since that was the closest place to my elbow, the man let go of me in favor of grabbing his spot and I quickly grabbed my glasses, slid them on and realized that the man was Luke, he was supposed to dead, I judo flipped him, grabbed him up, and held his arms in the most painful way that Annabeth had taught me.

"Don't ever threaten someone you don't know. Especially when they aren't armed and are unaware," I said, apparently too calmly for a kid whose life was in danger just a few seconds ago, my voice full of venom. "I know you were taught that at Camp Half-Blood, Luke." I whispered in his ear before squeezing the pressure point near his neck hard enough for him to get knocked out.

"Are you okay kid?" The man in red asked me.

"I've had worse life threatening situations. Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"The Flash," he said before taking Luke and speeding away.

I huffed before putting my stuff away in my satchel, putting my guitar on my back, picked up my satchel, then left the shop with my drink. As soon as I was in a decently busy place, I shadow traveled to a few blocks away from where ever the Flash currently was. S.T.A.R Labs. Interesting. I walked up and saw a camera.

"Hope you don't mind me asking but I heard that Dr. Snow worked here; mind sending her down? I kinda have something really important that I want checked out and I really only trust her to do it," I said nervously hoping that it would work. I stood there biting my lip undoing my hair and putting it in a messy bun, leaving one strand in front of my face letting it change colors rapidly. As I took sips from my drink until it was empty, once that happened, I began to bite my lip. I snapped my fingers and a chair appeared, I sat down. A few minutes later, a man came down and opened the door.

"Hello," I said tremulously.

"Hi, Cisco Ramon," Mr. Ramon answered stiffly though kindly.

"Jazmine Evans, nice to meet you Mr. Ramon," I responded holding my hand out, my accent coming back slowly.

He shook my hand and took a long glance at my still color changing lock of hair. "How is your hair doing that?"

"Doing what?" I said curiously before looking at the lock. "Oh, that, sorry." I quickly stopped it leaving it the same ginger color as the rest.

"Awwhh," Mr. Ramon whined, "I liked it." I let start changing colors again and he older mans mood visibly brightened again. "How does that work?" He asked.

"If I told you, you most likely wouldn't believe me, especially since you don't exactly know me." I responded as we began to walk to other, me a few steps behind as my right knee began to buckle on me again.

* * *

Once we got to the others, I introduced myself to the others. "Hello, I'm Jazmine Evans," I stated.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow," the red haired woman responded.

"Flash," I nodded at him. He nodded back.

"That is Harrison Wells from Earth-Two," Mr. Ramon told me, his voice betraying the fact that he was testing me on something.

"Hello Mr. Wells," I responded holding my hand out for him to shake just I had for the other two older people, excluding Flash.

"You believe us? Just like that?" Flash asked.

"I've heard and seen weirder things. I mean have you not been paying attention to my hair? Or my eyes?" I asked him. The lock of hair was still changing colors, while my left and right eyes were changing colors out of sync, one was silver, the other violet; one pink, one yellow, so on, so forth. Apparently they hadn't been because Dr. Snow immediately asked me how I was doing it.

"Magic," I responded easily taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"What do mean magic? Magic isn't real," Mr. Ramon said quickly.

I apparated so that I was right next to him, the pop sounding and scaring him so much that he fell out of his seat. "Are you sure about that, Mr. Ramon?" I asked him, my eyes settling on a sky blue going big and titling my head so that I looked innocently cute.

"That's some Harry Potter shit," Mr. Ramon said.

"I told you magic's real. So is Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson. I'm their sister," I said calmly swinging my legs as I had sat on the table.

"Prove it," Flash said quickly.

"Also call me Cisco," Cisco said.

"Then call me Jazmine," I responded before shadow traveling to Camp. "Harry, Nico, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Will, Sofiya, and Frank; come with me for a bit okay?" They immediately latched onto me, Leo, Harry, and Sofiya being the first ones to do so. Once I was sure that everyone was holding onto me, I shadow traveled back to S.T.A.R Labs.

"I'm back! With Percy, Annabeth, Will, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Sofiya, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Harry," I said with a big smile. "Leo show them the fire trick."

"Which one Flower?" Leo asked.

"The grand one," I responded with a smirk. His nose set on fire, then his eyelashes, then his eyebrows, then his hair, then his whole body. Percy gave me a mischievous smile and made a Hagrid sized water ball and slammed it into Leo, drenching both me and Leo, since I was still next to him. Jason didn't wait for me to look at him before he air dryed me and Leo and sent a lightning bolt at Percy. Nico just blended into the shadows after sending a skeleton to scare Flash. Which succeeded, the skeleton touched him, he jolted out of the trance like state and tried to break it, which he failed at doing, Sofiya, Piper, and Annabeth had come up with some sort of plan to banish it.

"Come here Flash," Piper said using her charmspeak. He started walking over while Annabeth and Sofiya started slashing at it with their blades. This meeting was chaotic, after everyone but me and Harry had showed off their powers, Cisco said, "How come you didn't do anything? And where did Jazmine go?" Not knowing that I was the German Shepherd husky mix puppy on Harry's lap.

"Oh, I was supposed to do something?" Harry asked.

"You don't have to," Dr. Snow responded, "Cisco just wants to see some magic."

Harry took his wand out of his sheath and changed Cisco's hair orange. "Not my precious hair!" He exclaimed.

I jumped off of Harry's lap and changed back into myself. I flicked my wrist and Cisco's hair changed back.

"You're an animagus?" He asked.

"Yes and no," I answered. "You know your HP stuff. My animagus form is an arctic fox and a black pheonix."

"Cool," Cisco breathed.

"Bye guys," I said to my family giving them each a hug before Nico took them back to camp.

"So the reason I came here was for a DNA test. I want to know who my parents are other than Poseidon and Hades," I said to Dr. Snow.

"And what will we get?" Flash said.

"An ally, an answer on how to stop that guy downstairs and his identity," I easily said knowing that they couldn't find out who Luke was.

Snow lead me to their medical area. I limped over, knowing that I wasn't hiding it well.

"Just hop up here and I'll get started," Dr. Snow said to me with a smile.

I tried to get onto the table but it hurt like hell trying. Every time I tried to bend my knee, a sharp pain hit it like an arrow was shot right through the bone. "Are you okay?" Dr. Snow asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, a grimace covering my face. I turned into a black pigeon and flew onto the bed and turned back into my human form, my ears pointy and my short got short falling out of it's messy bun. "You can check out my knee, I know you want to." I said to Dr. Snow. "Also can someone hand me my guitar and my satchel please?"

Flash handed me both before anyone else could even register what I'd asked for. "Thanks," I whispered letting Dr. Snow take some of my blood. Once she was done with that, I began finishing the song chords. "Yes!" I shouted loudly.

"What happened?" Cisco asked me.

"I finished a song I've been stuck on for three months," I sheepishly said.

"Oooooooh," Cisco exclaimed reaching towards my book. I slapped his hand, "ouch!" He said. Snatching his hand back.

"Don't touch my journal," I said with a small smile.

"Okay, noted. Well can I hear your song?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled, "but, um, the song is kinda sad. It's about what happened after I lost my best friend okay?" He just smiled.

" _I don't know my name. I don't play by the rules of the game. So you say I'm just trying, just trying. So I heard you are my sister's friend, you get along quite nicely. You ask me why I cut my hair, and changed myself completely. I don't know my name. I don't play by the rules of the game. So you say I'm just trying, just trying. I went from bland and popular, to joining the marching band. I made the closest friends, I'll ever have in my lifetime. I am lost trying to get found in an ocean of people. Please don't ask me any questions. There'll be a valid answer, oh, I'll just say. That I don't know my name. I don't play by the rules of the game, so you say I'm just trying. Just trying. I now know my name! I don't play by the rules of the game, so you say, I'm not trying. But I'm trying, to find my way."_ I strummed the chords one last time before looking up at Cisco, nervousness clear on my face. "So?" I asked.

"That was beautiful, Jazmine," Cisco said moving closer to me to give me a hug. I leaned into the warm contact, my features changing so that I was like a mini girl version of Cisco. "Now you're me." He said in awe.

"Yes, I am;" I said. "But I'm cuter." We both laughed. "I finished one other song too, Cisco. Can I sing you this one?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking of putting this one on my Spotify album," I muttered.

" _I'm out to be the best me that I can be, working on my craft day in and out. You know that's what I'm about. No I'm not aiming to become famous, I just want to play and sing this. The only competition I see is myself; I gotta tunnel vision kinda like a telescope. And I'm looking at, and I'm picking at, everything that I could do to become better. I see a lot of people, I hear a lot of things, they're talking about diamond rings, money things. I guess that happens when you hit the top, become unsatisfied with everything that you already got. You say it's all about the music, but mess around with girls who do it. Yeah you lie to your fans, I'm singing from my shadow you can call that shade. My verse is straight and my flow is hard, I paint my songs like a work of art. I never grew up listening to other stuff, you can say I'm kinda different maybe just a bluff. But lemme tell you I am 100 percent reality authentic I ain't dancing in a fantasy; only sea that I'll be dancing in. Is a sea of fans in a sold out MSG. Maybe a year or two, maybe a year or three, it doesn't phase me honestly. Even if I don't make it by then, I'll still be doing shows so I make it in the end, yeah. And if you think I'm irrelevant, well then I must be relevant. 'Cause you took the time to listen to my song that I wrote on my bed in my bedroom. I don't sing for a backtrack. I write songs in my snapback. I don't care what they say, I'm keeping it real, kinda like an a capella. I don't hook up with strangers. I've got class and respect. I don't care what they say, I'm keeping it real. Kinda like an a capella. A capella, a-a capella. A capella, a-a capella. A capella, a-a capella. Keeping it real kinda like an a capella."_

I took a short break to catch my breath.

" _Sometimes I need to focus on myself and what I need, sometimes I feel like my mind is on it's own kind of speed. But I guess its the way that it goes when you try to write like a beast. This is my feast. Don't ever classify me as a rapper; I spit a little bit and I can talk fast but that's it. I ain't about the gold chains, ain't about the fake boys, ain't about the high life, ain't about the money. See my lyrics are different, they come alive the minute I start sing them. I would say that I put my soul all up in them, but I am a ginger you know how that goes. My world comes together the moment my pen hits the paper like I'm a jail breaker, but I have committed no crime to be charged for. You see me in bars but don't know what I stand for. I don't sing for a backtrack. I write songs in my snapback. I don't care what they say, I'm keeping it real, kinda like an a capella. I don't hook up with strangers. I've got class and respect. I don't care what they say, I'm keeping it real. Kinda like an a capella. A capella, a-a capella. A capella, a-a capella. A capella, a-a capella. Keeping it real kinda like an a capella, wait. My fingers bleed when I pluck strings. I was never raised to play this guitar with a pick thing. At times people say I sound British when I say things. When I say things, say things. Now they coming to me, asking if I wanna be the next big thing. I'm the next best thing buddy, you better get your facts straight. I don't need a record label to show them my talent great 'cause if the people like it then the people buy it. Why would I wanna hire another writer to take it higher? Foolish, like the gold that you place in my hands 'cause that's fool's gold. And I'm not fooled by this fame game, this twitter game, it's so lame; 'cause I'm verified on the inside. Don't need a blue check to be satisfied, ah. Break strings when I play this take names, when I play this take notes, when I play this. Break strings when I play this take names, when I play this take notes, when I play this. Break strings when I play this take names, when I play this take notes, when I play this. Break strings when I play this take names, when I play this take notes, when I play this. You already know, I don't sing for a backtrack. I write songs in my snapback. And I don't care what they say, I'm keeping it real kinda like an a capella. I don't hook up with strangers. I've got class and respect. And I don't care what they say, and I don't care what they say. 'Cause I'm keeping it real, keeping it real kinda like an a capella."_ I looked up at Cisco with a smile.

"That was great, you're gonna be my ringtone," Cisco said, a serious expression on his face.

"You're funny, I've never heard that comment about my singing before," I giggled, as if I were a five year old.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! This story depends on your reviews. not. This one updates whenever I feel its ready, but it should come out twice a week. The first song mentioned in this story is 'I Don't Know My Name' by Grace VanderWaal; the second song is 'A Capella' by Chase Goehring. Leave a review please! Love you~ FoxPup_**


	2. The Sister Part 2

**_Big Brother in a Flash_**

 ** _It's here and it's kinda late..._** ** _~A/N_**

 _'cause it had those weird things telling me what it was or something like that.~singing_

 _:i also just couldn't tell how I wanted this to go...:~Harry and Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah mind talking, sometimes J just talking to themself_

 _ **This chapter has a whole lot of dialogue. I'm kinda sorry for myself foe having to type it and re-type, then re-type it again, and again, and again, the re-think it, then re-type it one last time. Triple Threat should come out next week, and Once Upon a Time might be updated tomorrow... I don't know yet. So, I only own Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah {they're all the same person, Jazmine's just gender fluid}, Sofiya {Jazmine's girlfriend. Jazmine's bisexual in this story too. Sofiya's lesbian.}, and the plot. This has no specific timeline but Harry from Earth 2 is here and Jesse and Wally are also speedsters. Caitlin's Cate Frost, Cisco's Vibe, Julian's here and is Draco's older brother who was disowned 'cause he was a Hufflepuff, but then he tuffened up and became an overly kind Slytherin/Ravenclaw... sorry guys. And J~ I almost spoiled everything for you guys! There will be oocs, ops, ocs, gay pairings. There might not be poly pairings anymore. I might still have it but ahhhh, I'll think about it. too many musicals in my life.. ENJOY!~FoxPup**_

* * *

"You're a good singer, Jazmine," Caitlin said with a smile. Both me and Cisco jumped at her compliment because we didn't realize that she was there.

"You need a bell," Cisco and I said in unison clutching each other. We looked at one another and nodded with a serious expression. I took out my wand and flicked it in Caitlin's direction, a bell necklace landing around her neck. Cisco suddenly started staring into space and no matter how many times I clicked my fingers in front of his face or next to his ear, he didn't even come to when I shot a jet of water at his face.

"Jazmine?" Cisco asked, pity and sadness evident in eyes.

"Cisco, what happened?" I inquired.

"Did he really…?" The words fell from his mouth, I knew what he was talking about just by those three words. Tears were welling in his eyes. I couldn't lie to this man, I had already come to love him as an older brother and saw him as a mentor.

"Yes, he was a despicable man, that's why Harry and I left. They were all vile and cruel," I answered, tears falling from my eyes as I tightened my hold on Cisco, burying my face in the crook of his neck.  
"It's okay, it's okay," Cisco responded to my tears, his voice soothing, "he'll never be able touch you again if I have anything to say about it." He kissed the top of my head, and pushed my hair behind my ear. "My little Elf." I giggled at that comment and wiggled my ears.  
"Well, I have the results of your blood test, and I found out that your blood type is O positive, and your mother is… Nora Allen, otherwise known as Nora Evans," Caitlin rambled.  
"Barry's her brother?" Cisco asked, obviously surprised.  
"Apparently, I did the tests multiple times," Caitlin responded primly. Cisco took out his phone and started to call this Barry person. I let go of him so he could go and talk in private.  
"You still didn't check my knee Dr. Snow," I said quietly, my hair going flat and almond brown, that single lock of hair staying in front of my left eye only changing pastel colors.

"Call me Caitlin," she responded with a small smile as she set to work asking me questions about what first happened to my knee, poking and prodding. After five minutes, she said, "It could be arthritis since you had lymes disease, but I think you should just get some ibuprofen and a knee brace from CVS and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Caitlin," I said with a smile. The two of us had a long conversation about things that I just couldn't talk about with other people because they wouldn't understand the large words I use or be able to keep up with all of the different things I brought up since I had ADHD and couldn't focus on one single thing. After what could have been an hour later, Cisco came back up to the room where me and Caitlin were talking with a man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Cisco?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is Jazmine," Cisco responded, obviously curious. These people needed to work on keeping their emotions in check and less visible.

"Well she doesn't have the red curly hair, or the elf ears, or the green eyes that you said she has," Barry continued much to my amusement, and much to Cisco's embarrassment.

"Well, before you came her hair was red and curly and she had a piece of hair changing colors and her ears were," Cisco was rambling and his face was beginning to gain a red tint.  
"I looked like this?" I asked Cisco as I changed my appearance to fit the brief description that Cisco had given Mr. Allen.  
"Jazmine," Cisco whined. "You made me look crazy." He began to pout. I held out my arms for hug as I changed myself to look like a girl version of Cisco again.  
"I'm sorry best friend," I said mock-sadly, "I didn't mean it. In return I'll give you one of my songs for you to use a ringtone.  
"Really?" Cisco asked, his mood brightening. "I'll actually have you as my ringtone?"

"Yeah, sure. You are the techie of this group right?" I answered. "You know how to do this stuff." The three adults laughed at my response which got me to laugh too.  
"You got me Flower," Cisco wheezed through his laughter, "when do you want to do it?"  
"Whenever, wherever. Every place is a studio to me. I use my spacing wisely," I responded with a whimsical tone that reminded me of one of my best friends Luna Lovegood."  
"So you're telling me that we could do it right now?" Cisco asked me, his excitement evident in both his eyes and his voice.

"Sure, but if anyone asks who your ringtone is, it's Rose," I answered going serious for a moment.  
"Okay, okay, okay," Cisco answered as he scrolled through his phone to the app so he could change his ringtone. In the corner of my eye, I could swear that I saw Barry take out his own phone and switched it to camera mode.  
"Ready?" I asked Cisco as I put my guitar on my lap.  
"Yeah," Cisco stated, "whenever you're ready." It took me a minute or two to come up with what song to sing. I settled on an original song of mine, _Destiny_.

 _"Do you believe in destiny? Close your eyes and leave the rest to me. Do you believe in fantasy? I have to when it's right in front of me, oh. What are you doing here, in the real world? What are you doing here? So close I could touch you. What are you doing here, and what are you doing to me?"_

Just after I ended the song, Cisco clicked a button on his phone.

"You are super good, Jazmine," Cisco said with a smile. "I can't wait for people to call me no-," he was cut of by a loud ringing noise. "This is going to have to wait for a bit. Barry come on, quick. Top and Mirror Master are back again."  
"Cisco, we still don't know if Jazmine's trustworthy," Barry began.  
"Trust me when I say this, Bear," Cisco began with a small chuckle, "she's trustworthy. Now you should hurry up and get out there before Top and Mirror Master get away."  
"Next thing I know, Barry's wearing the red suit, and he zooms away in a flash, guess I know where he gets the name from. "That's wicked," I breathe out, my English accent back.  
"Take a left now Barry!" Cisco quickly spoke through a mic as he sat down in front a computer, Caitlin doing the same. I wished I could get up to see what they were looking at, but that was a whole lot of work and I was comfy, so I just began writing a story. Something I haven't done since a week into Hogwarts.  
"Guys, guys I can't see straight!" I heard someone say in a panic. I was quickly out of the bed and next to Cisco, abandoning my work and leaving my journal open.  
"What do you mean, Barry?" I asked into the mic, snapping my fingers, my outfit changing into a black skin tight suit with green and silver trimming, a mask that covered half of my face, my hair going black and below my shoulder blades in a loose braid on its own.

"Sick," I heard Cisco whisper.  
"Exactly what I said, please send help quickly," Barry begged. I wasn't going to waste any time waiting for instructions or the address of where Barry was, I thought of exactly what Barry was wearing and his face and I stepped into Caitlin's shadow. Next step I took, and I was at Barry's side.  
"I've got you, Flash. Try and stand up for me please," I demanded in a kind voice, gripping his arm in a tight and light grip at once. He followed my directions and immediately started falling over. I stepped forward quickly, immediately appearing back in S.T.A.R Labs, Barry falling onto the bed I was previously on, but none of my belongings on said bed. I hadn't noticed quickly, preferring to take care of my older brother first. I quickly took out my wand that was made by Aunt Hecate. I was whispering spells under my breath and what popped up on the piece of paper scared me. This so called 'Top' person had merely looked into his eyes and messed with his brain.  
"Barry, I need you to trust me; this won't hurt at all," I began calmly, "but I have to go in your head and get this 'curse' out of your head before I go and capture the people who did this to you."  
"Do what you need to," Barry said, trying his best not to whine, "just make this hell stop."  
 _:Not anywhere as terrifying as Hell, but it could be pretty scary.:_ I thought. I touched Barry's forehead before I started whispering a short song that I sang to myself that helped me clear my head before I went and talked to my animagus forms. A few seconds later and I was in Barry's head. Barry's animal and human conscience forms, a cheetah and himself respectively, spinning around and bumping into things while trying to get the rainbow tornado like thing out of the place where Barry stores his memories. "Guys, sit down, or at least calm down," I thought-spoke to the others. They instantly stood still. "I'm here to help, but I need you to stop moving around, I don't want to hurt my newly found older brother."  
"How do we know that you won't hurt us?" Small Barry asked me, his eyes moving around furiously.  
"Because I have multiple younger and older siblings that I take care of when they're sick and if you preferred that I left and let this carry on while I help you outside so you can deal with this on your own, I'll leave as soon as you say the word." I answered as I sent them a couple memories of me taking care of Percy when he got sick with the flu, one of me taking care of Harley when she had strep throat, and another of me bandaging Harry after his first dueling practice.  
"Fine," the cheetah huffed, "but get it gone and leave."  
"Please," Small Barry added.  
I walked over to the corner that the 'tornado' was in, and took out my wand, and said, "Evanesco," as I quickly moved my hand around it completely. The tornado struggled before my wand let off a green and red rope that dragged out of Barry's head and into a black hole.  
"Bye." I said as I slowly withdrew from Barry's mind.  
After I was out and back into the regular world, I looked at Barry. He was asleep, I could understand why. I moved him gently to get my journal and my pen before realizing they weren't there, and neither was Cisco. It hurt my heart to think that my brother in all but blood was possibly reading my journal, which I told him not to do. I decided that I'd change my clothes, and possibly my hair, before asking Caitlin where Cisco was. I snapped my fingers, changing from my suit into a pastel green, flowing, off-the-shoulder top; silvery-gray jean shorts, and pastel green vans with silvery-gray stripes. Then I decided that I didn't like the way my hair looked with my outfit. I changed my hair to a wavy, weak brown with a pastel green lock in front of my face, don't ask me why I was going with the Slytherin colors in pastel, 'cause I don't exactly know why myself.  
"Hey, Caitlin?" I asked while I was changing my eyes to multiple colors, unable to choose one.

"Yes, Jazmine?" She responded.  
"What color should my eyes be? I can't decide," I thought it best to ask one simple question before asking where Cisco was.  
"Green and gray," she answered, I liked that idea, one gray the green.  
"Good idea," I answered, and of course, the green was pastel and the gray was a silvery gray. I'm too pastel right now, ugh. "Do you know where Cisco is?"  
"Uh," Caitlin first responded, trying to decide whether or not to tell me where he was or to not tell me and let Cisco continue doing whatever he was doing right now.  
"Caitlin," I pouted, my eyes going big. "Please tell me."  
"He's downstairs take a left then a right," she reluctantly told me.  
"Thanks Cait!" I said mock-gleefully, giving her a hug. Before I left the cortex.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! Mostly because I hurt my fingers and got typer's fingers and wrist and it hurts real bad. This story depends on your reviews. not. This one updates whenever I feel its ready, but it should come out twice a week. The song Destiny is from Rebecca Sugar's show Steven Universe. That show is some good shiz! Go watch it, Peri's my favorite gem 'cause reasons. Leave a review please! Early and late. Huh. Love you~ FoxPup_**

 ** _Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Don't leave yet! I need to say thank you to Turtlepower12 and jessicabiggs16. Turtlepower12 for leaving that beautiful review and jessicabiggs16 for favoriting. I'd also like to thank all 56 of you who clicked on this story. Thank you and good day/night! Te Amo~ FoxPup_**


	3. Don't Touch I

**_Big Brother in a Flash_**

 ** _Early and late yet again!_** ** _~A/N_**

 _Also this is a part one.~singing_

 _:This is getting a little bit hard to do, but once I reach a certain part, everything'll pick up and go smoother. At least smoother than it is now...:~Harry and Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah mind talking, sometimes J just talking to themself_

 _ **This chapter has a whole lot more dialogue than even I could keep up with. So so so super sorry for not updating! I couldn't write 'cause I was sick, then I had to go to the hospital 'cause of my appendix and... so sorry again. Triple Threat and Once Upon a Time might be updated soon. Not completely sure right now. So, I only own Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah {they're all the same person, Jazmine's just gender fluid}, Sofiya {Jazmine's girlfriend. Jazmine's bisexual in this story too. Sofiya's lesbian.}, and the plot. This has no specific timeline but Harry from Earth 2 is here and Jesse and Wally are also speedsters. Caitlin's Cate Frost, Cisco's Vibe, Julian's here and is Draco's older brother who was disowned 'cause he was a Hufflepuff, but then he tuffened up and became an overly kind Slytherin/Ravenclaw... sorry guys can't spoil the good good stuff before it happens. Also~ I almost spoiled everything for you guys! Again! There will be oocs, ops, ocs, gay pairings. There might not be poly pairings anymore. I might still have it but ahhhh, I'll think about it. ENJOY!~Your {hopefully} favorite Bisexual Kitsune**_

* * *

"Hey, Cisco," I greeted once I was at Cisco's workshop. Cisco jumped at the sudden noise, quickly looking up and moving in front of his work table so that I couldn't see what it was that he was working on.

"Heeeeeey, Jazmine," he awkwardly responded. "What's up?"

"Well, since you asked," I started, "after getting this 'Top' person's little tornado thing out of Barry's head, I went to get my journal and guitar. But they weren't where I left them; and weirdly enough, you weren't around either. So I asked Caitlin if she knew where you were, so here we are!

Do you happen to know where they went off to?" I finished.

"Nope, sorry," he answered a tad too quickly. "But I'm working on a nice suit for you."

"Anything I can help with?" I asked with a mock-interested tone. I was using a lot of mock-tones since I met this tight-knit group.

"Well, since you asked," Cisco mocked, "I was wondering if I could borrow your original suit from, like, five minutes ago." I conjured up the suit and laid it out on the table that was next to me. "Any specific-," he was abruptly cut off by Caitlin's voice over the speakers.

"Guys come back to the cortex Barry's freaking out," she said. I grabbed Cisco's arm and forced him to move with me as I shadow traveled to the cortex. He was visibly shaken by it, but it was the quickest way to get there.

"What happened? Pourquoi il est comme ça? ¿Se puede? Cosa devo fare? Perché non fai niente?" I asked rapidly.

"Barry woke up, and he started worrying about something and was speed-pacing then when I tried to touch him he started panicking, hence me calling you two up here," Caitlin rambled quickly, not answering any other question I asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Cisco asked, holding me back from walking over to Barry.

"I'll call Iris, you call Joe," Caitlin began, "and take Jazmine to the pipeline until we're ready for her to come back."

"Che cosa è la pipeline? Ti aiuto a lui! Lui è il mio fratellone. Per favore!" I begged as Cisco dragged me to the 'pipeline'. He gently shoved me into one of the 'cells'. I banged on the plexiglass and yelled, "Ne radi to! Morate da mu pomognem! Molim te, Cisco! Pusti me napolje! Ne možeš!"

"I'm sorry, Jazmine," Cisco responded, "you don't know what might happen. We don't know what might happen. We just don't want you to get hurt." He left before I could give him an answer.

 _:I have suffered worse, Ramon.:_ I thought as I sunk in the corner of the small cell.

 _:What?:_ Harry asked. _:Why? Who is Ramon?:_

 _:I've found another brother in Central City and he's a hero and he's scared about something and his team won't let me help and they shoved me into a pipeline used to keep their bad guys from getting out.:_ I responded.

 _:Maybe it won't stop your powers the same as it does theirs.:_ Harry answered.

 _:Thanks Harry.:_ I responded. _:But aren't you in a class right now?:_

 _:Yeah, Potions.:_ He reluctantly answered.

 _:Get working, Harry.:_ I told him as I stood up and walked into a shadow. I was back in the cortex; and what I saw wasn't pretty. A tall black man was holding a vibrating Barry along with a shorter woman wearing heels. I could hear them whispering to him, but it wasn't working. I slowly walked over, the same way I did when trying not startle someone, or when I was walking over to someone to comfort them; which was my aim.

"Barry," I said soothingly, "you're going to be okay. Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You won't always be able to stop everything from happening. All you can do is do your best. You'll get them next time. I'll even help you do it." I knew that the man and the girl were pointing guns at me, but I didn't care. My brother needed me. I put my arms around his vibrating waist, and I hummed a soft tune; hoping that he'd calm down.

I promise you'll get them, even if it means I have to help you. But you can't do anything if you're scared or angry, you'll just get hurt or even worse; killed. Then I won't have an awesome nerdy superhero brother," I rambled. "And your friends will miss you more then I will, and Central City won't have anyone to protect them; then they'll try to take over the world then what'll happen?" Barry stopped moving so fast and hugged me.

"Thank you, Jazmine," Barry whispered in my hair. "You want to help? Really?" He asked me as he held me out at arm's length.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm not tough and vicious," I snarled. "You've seen the way I took down Luke. By the way, you might want to put him in a normal cell instead of the pipeline."

"How did you get out of the pipeline?" Cisco asked curiously.

"Who is this?" The man asked, "And how do they know Barry?"

"Joe, don't shoot," Barry quickly responded, "she's my little sister, Jazmine Evans, I saved her, then she saved me, we're cool."

"But really, how did you get out of the pipeline?" Cisco asked for a second time. "No one gets out of _my_ pipeline!"

"One, I'm magic. Two, I'm a goddess-" I was cut off by a clap of thunder. I groaned, "Fine!" I shouted to the ceiling, "two I'm a _demi-_ goddess," I repeated, stressing the word demi. "Three, I'm a demi-witch. Your cells couldn't hold me no matter how advanced they are."

"Barry," the man, Joe, began, "are you sure she's a good person?"

"Huh," I said before Barry could open his mouth after seeing Luke behind Joe. "I seriously thought that you were dead. Daddy said you were, so did Skelly. And Aqua and Annie. So why are you standing here, clearly alive?"

"You know she doesn't like being called anything but her name," he responded with a smirk.

"Well, she made an exception for me and my BB's. You broke her heart with your betrayal and you messed with my pack, you also attacked me; with a weapon that is still unknown-"

"He had a gun," Cisco interrupted.

"And I assume it had bullets with celestial bronze in them, just in case you stumbled across a demi or a creature. You just so happened to meet both." I finished as I slowly walked- prowled, really- towards Luke, my left hand instinctively going towards Okiá. Luke quickly initiated the fight, pulling out his dagger and gun, and lunging at me. _:HA!:_ I thought, as I quickly got three quick slashes to his torso. _:Must have gotten rusty from lack of training against_ real _Demi's.:_

I faltered once I got shot in both my torso and my left arm, clearly hearing the two loud BANG!s resonate throughout the cortex. I changed my sword to my right hand, glad that Percy forced me to practice with my right as well as my left. _: Overprotective brothers aren't all that bad after all.:_

 _:Harry?:_ I questioned.

 _:Yes, Jaz?:_ Harry responded a few seconds later, clearly tired.

 _:So sorry to...wake you, but I need you to get Percy, Nico, and Annabeth to me real quick…Will would also be really appreciated.:_ I answered, my words faltering.

I didn't get a 'verbal' response, but after me getting a brand new scar on my left forearm and right bicep, and Luke getting a few more scars on his torso; Harry and the others I requested shadow travelled behind Luke.

"Yay," I whispered as I slid down the wall I was backed up against before hearing a faint curse go out of someone's mouth and metal clashing against metal.

* * *

 _ **So sorry again! I had this half finished then realized that I hadn't updated in while so I apologize if this seems rushed and messy, also thank you to that one person that followed/favorited/reviewed on something of mine/my profile. I still don't understand why a couple of y'all even like my terrible/sometimes beautiful writing. But thank you anyways! This is, in fact, a Flash/Percy Jackson/Glee/Harry Potter cross-over. So the drama will be ten-fold. *Evil smirk*. Love y'all loads~ BisexualKitsune**_


	4. Don't Touch II Barry's POV

Big Brother in a Flash

 _ **Early and late yet again!~**_ A/N

 _This is part two_.~singing

 _:This is getting a little bit hard to do, but once I reach a certain part, everything'll pick up and go smoother. At least smoother than it is now...:~_ Harry and Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah mind talking, sometimes J just talking to themself

 _ **Triple Threat and Once Upon a Time might be updated soon. Not completely sure right now. So, I only own Jazmine/Jordan/Asyah {they're all the same person, Jazmine's just gender fluid}, Sofiya {Jazmine's girlfriend. Jazmine's bisexual in this story too. Sofiya's lesbian.}, and the plot. This has no specific timeline but Harry from Earth 2 is here and Jesse and Wally are also speedsters. Caitlin's Cate Frost, Cisco's Vibe, Julian's here and is Draco's older brother who was disowned 'cause he was a Hufflepuff, but then he toughened up and became an overly kind Slytherin/Ravenclaw... sorry guys can't spoil the good good stuff before it happens. There will be oocs, ops, ocs, gay pairings. There might not be poly pairings anymore. I might still have it but ahhhh, I'll think about it. I AM SO SORRY! I had to get my appendix removed but I had 'inflamed intestines' so that had go away first for some reason; while all this was going on, my grandmother got a shoulder replacement. I had to take care of her on top of myself and catch up on school work. But I'm back, I'm better, and I'm all caught up! So! I hope you enjoy and don't want to murder me too much. Enjoy!~ Your {hopefully} favorite Kitsune**_

* * *

 **Barry's pov**

I wanted to intervene in the fight, but I didn't know what I could do; what they could do. I was thinking over everything that I could do, where to put… Luke. Until I heard Jazmine say something, although I wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for my super-speed. She slid down the wall slowly, I could see the red spot on her pastel shirt growing quickly. The boy with blonde hair said something in some language, along with the other three boys and the girl. He ran over to Jazmine, picked her up and took her to the infirmary room in the cortex. He continued working even through the loud noises, I turned to the chaos in front of me. The girl and the boy with the round glasses were using some sort of daggers while the other two were using swords. The mini-battle ended with a the black, long haired boy and the blonde girl stabbing Luke; one in his back, the other his torso, and the boy with glasses running to Jazmine's side and gripping her hand gently.

"What happened to her?" The boy with sea-green eyes, messy black hair, and was slightly shorter than me asked.

"That boy-"

"Luke. His name is Luke and he's dead for good," the other boy with long black hair and black eyes (who was shorter than the girl) interrupted.

"He deserved it, Nico. You didn't do anything bad. You can't kill a person who's already dead." The first boy responded.

"That has to be one of the smartest dumbest things you've said for as long as I've known you, Percy," the blonde girl with gray eyes that were the same color as the clouds before a storm.

"I try, Anna," Percy said throwing an arm around 'Anna's' shoulders. She elbowed him.

"That is not my name, Kelp head," the girl hissed.

Before Percy could respond, the blonde boy yelled, "I could use some help over here!"

Caitlin and the others quickly went over to them. "Annabeth, give me some nectar; Percy, put some water on her wounds when I tell you." The boy commanded.

"Jazmine. Jazmine talk to me, please. I need to hear your voice so I know I don't have to go BB on them for letting you do whatever you did, you crazy little Fox." Said the smallest kid with the brightest emerald green colored eyes I've ever seen.

"You're one to talk, Eagle head," Jazmine sassily responded with an obviously tired tone.

"Even when you're hurt you have sass, Foxlet," Nico said with a small smile.

"Got to keep up my levels so can't reach 'em shortie," she continued.

"Oh, come on, Ginger," Annabeth said. "You two are the same height!"

"You're wrong there, Annabell," she said with a smirk, "I'm 5"4, Nick's 5"2."

They all continued their bantering. Until Jazmine let out a hiss of pain. "Careful there, Goldilocks. That bullets got celestial bronze."

"Sorry carrot head," the last boy who's name is still unknown answered as he pulled out the bullet that was in her torso. "Water, Percy." He commanded.

Percy gently poured some water onto the wound, and it visibly started healing. The blonde boy used that time to take the bullet out of her arm, and the water transferred itself to that wound.

"Raven," the two younger boys looked at her, and her hair went jet black, same as theirs. "Song?"

They smiled, the one with green eyes handed her a keyboard, a drum in front of him, and Nico had a violin.

 _"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."_ Jazmine started, her voice airy and soft, but loud and strong at the same time.

 _"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace."_ The viridian eyed boy continued, his voice mocking Jazmine's, although it was heavier.

 _"When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_ Nico picked up the next line, the long note suiting his obviously deeper range.

The trio's voices melded together perfectly as they sang.

 _"Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. Tears stream down on your face when you lose something you cannot replace."_

Jazmine and the boys had perfectly melded voices, each of their tones and ranges complementing the others.

 _"Tears stream down on your face, and I… Tears stream down on your face. I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down on your face, and I…"_

The two boys stopped singing the song, allowing Jazmine to sing on her own.

 _"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."_

We all clapped for the trio.

"Soo," Cisco drawled, "some of us don't know your names."

"The blonde boy playing doctor is Will," the boy playing the violin began. "The boy with green eyes is Harry, the boy with sea-green eyes is Percy, and the blonde girl next to him is his girlfriend, Annabeth."

"So, Harry," Jazmine began, a slightly predatory and mischievous gleam in her eyes, "care to elaborate on the weirdly long letter Draco wrote to me in our two-way journal the other day?"

Harry blushed and stuttered his reply, "I-i, we, um, I, erm. We, uh. Me and Draco. Um."

"I'll say it!" Nico burst, "Draco and Harry got together."

"Really?" Jazmine exclaimed, looking at Harry, whose face was a deep red. She let out a high-pitched squeal. "FINALLY! MY OTP IS CANON!"

"You are way too into books and fan fiction," Will said exasperatedly, shaking his head.

"You've been by my side hoping it'd happen since their first 'fight'," Jazmine said giving him a side eye. "'That fight was because of sexual tension. I swear! They are meant to be, Jazmine! Meant to be! If they don't get over it by winter break I'm going to shove them in a broom closet, I swear!'" She continued, mocking Will's voice terribly. Harry's blush getting deeper, Will going red in the cheeks.

"You promised!" He screeched. "And I do not sound like that! Do I Nico?"

"Of course you don't, Sunshine," Nico answered, pecking Will on the cheek.

"You couples sicken me," Jazmine answered, before looking at Cisco; who was reading a book.

"Says the one that-" Harry had began before being cut off by Jazmine.

"Cisco, what- what's that you're reading?" She asked.

Cisco's head immediately shot up. "It's- um, it's a book?"

"What book is it?" Jazmine quickly shot back.

"It, uh. It's- um. Haha. Uh, it's um…" Cisco trailed off, his eyes flying across the room looking for something to avoid looking in Jazmine's eyes.

"Cisco," Jazmine said, a commanding and warning tone obvious in her voice. "Look at me, in my eyes, and tell me that that isn't my journal because I could have sworn I told you not to touch my journal."

"Jazmine, look, I'm sorry!" Cisco pleaded, "It was just sitting there begging for someone to pick it up and read it and look through it and-" He was cut off by loud noise of flesh on flesh. Jazmine had slapped him. "OW!"

"You deserved it," Jazmine deadpanned, "you deliberately did something that I both told and asked you not to do. You had my trust and you betrayed it. If you ever need my help, Barry, Caitlin, Mr. West, Ms. West, and Mr. Wells," she turned to look at each of us before walking towards me. "May I see your phone for a second?"

I handed her my phone and she opened it to contacts, entering in her number. "If you guys ever need my help, Barry has my number. Now we better get back home, we all have school tomorrow." She held her hands out in front of her and her guitar, journal, and bag flew into her hands. Her appearance changing back to how she looked when she first came into S.T.A.R Labs.

Cisco quickly grabbed her wrist as she walked past him, the others 'shadow traveling' back to wherever they came from.

Jazmine snatched her arm out of Cisco's grasp. "What?"

"I'm so sorry," Cisco earnestly apologized. "If it means anything, I only looked at some of the pictures and the sheet music for the chords? No lyrics or super private journal entries."

Jazmine looked at Cisco staring into his eyes, "I accept the apology, but you'll have to earn my trust." She didn't wait for an answer before 'shadow traveling' to her own house.

* * *

 _ **I know I haven't updated in a while but it isn't all my fault. I'm currently working on a new chapter for you humans. Please forgive me for not updating. Thanks for sticking with me, those of you who keep looking and checking for more. I love y'all so much!~ Foxi**_


	5. First Crappy Day

**I know I'm super late with chapter, but I've had some writers block. Also French is Literal Hell. But I've updated now, here's your chapter. I only own this crappy plot, my evilness, and my oc(s). Have a good time I suppose.~ Your (hopefully) Favorite Kitsune**

I woke up at 5:30 on Monday. _:First day at a new school. This will be Hell.:_ I thought. I reluctantly rolled out of the bed, strolling over to the closet stretching and yawning the whole way there. Upon reaching it, I opened the door, rifling through the clothes I had, finally settling on a royal purple shirt, black jeans, my black combat boots, and my black leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and hair, slipped a scrunchie on my wrist before going downstairs and putting some food in Todd's bowl. Once I finished eating my breakfast of waffles and eggs (both drenched in syrup), I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, grabbed my satchel, glasses, key, and headed out of the house towards the school.

* * *

I had gotten my schedule, first I had French. As I walked through the halls I shoved into lockers, had the books that were in my arms smacked onto the floor, and was called many slurs. I didn't pay any attention to it, I'd had worse.

* * *

After my AP Calc. class that I had with one of the many jocks that was making fun of me in the halls, I had started making my way to the cafeteria. Before I was even halfway there, I was pulled backwards by the back of my jacket and slammed into the lockers.

"Hey there, Nerd," the black haired teen said. "You're gonna be doing our homework, anything less than a B and you're done. Got it?"

I wordlessly nodded as the boy dropped me, the boys all shoved their homework in my arms.

"See ya 'round fag!" One of the other jocks yelled. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then walked away from the cafeteria, glad that I didn't have any classes after lunch. I quickly walked to an empty alley, shadow travelling a few feet away from the CCPD. I walked into the building with wet, watering eyes.

* * *

"Hey kid," a man that looked very similar to Draco called out to me, "what are you here for?"

"I-I'm here because I'm Barry's little sister. He said that I was to come here after school," I answered trying not to cry.

The man came down the steps, "Well then you might as well come up to the lab since Allen's at the crime scene, don't want you to wait down here." He guided me into the elevator and took me up to the lab. I looked around at the stunning lab.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Thanks," he said, "Albert, Julian Albert."

"Jazmine Evans," I responded. Once I realized what I said, I fixed my mistake, "I use our mom's maiden name."

Mr. Albert merely nodded, taking his seat at his desk and started his paperwork. I took Barry's seat and began doing the jock's work.

About half an hour later, Barry came back in.

"Hey Jaz," he said.

"Hey Barr," I said, moving to the less comfortable desk near the window.

"You have a lot of work for someone who just started school," he commented as he started running tests.

"Oh, um," I stumbled over my words as my eyes started watering again, "just taking a lot of um, AP and honors classes is all." He looked up at me and allowed the test to continue on its own.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head, looking down at the floor. He didn't believe me, but he dropped it and went back to running his tests.

"Everything going good at school?" Barry asked a few minutes later.

I tried to keep the tears from falling, but the stupid tears decided to fall anyways. "It's fine."

Julian looked at me, "Lying isn't a good habit, Ms. Evans."

Julian's words caused Barry to look up at me, once his eyes met my face, tears falling freely, concern showed on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing," I quickly replied, "it's stupid." I quickly wiped the tears off of my face and began doing the next boys work.

"Jazmine," Barry said slowly as he scanned my schedule and the work I was doing. "That's not work for any of the classes you're taking."

I tried to come up with a plausible excuse, but ended up hiding my face in my hands; trying {and failing} to hide the tears.

"Jazmine?" Barry asked, his concern obvious in his eyes, "Jazmine what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Obviously something's wrong, Allen," Julian remarked, "the question you should be asking is who forced her to do their work."

The statement was obviously meant to be a question, and I didn't want to answer it. "I've asked for extra credit and-". I was cut off by Julian.

"Teachers don't give other classes as extra credit, Ms. Evans," he stated, still doing his own work.

"Jazmine please tell us the truth, we want to help you," Barry pleaded.

I sighed, not wanting to tell them the honest, complete truth, "It's just some jocks being the classic movie jocks. It's honestly nothing important, Bear." I ended up saying. "Please just drop it."

"Only if you promise to tell me if it gets any worse than being forced to do their work," Barry said, his tone demanding, "and I'm not saying that I support you doing their work or their bullying; but I know that you won't do what I say."

I gave Barry a small appreciative smile. "Thanks Bear, and I promise to tell you or Joe or someone if it gets really bad." Barry returned the smile and turned back to his work.

* * *

Soon enough, I had finished both mine and the jocks work, occasionally getting a few answers purposely wrong, I couldn't get them all the exact same grade. They'd probably get caught for cheating if I did that.

"Let's go, Jaz, I'm finally off work so we can head over to S.T.A.R.," Barry stated, cleaning his space. I nodded and began putting my work in my bag.

"You ready Bar?" I asked once I was done.

"Yeah," Barry said walking over to me, "lets go."

The two of us silently walked down the steps and I sat in Joe's chair while Barry clocked out, before coming and sitting in Eddie's seat. He hesitantly started a conversation.

"Jaz, what-what exactly did they say to you," Barry asked.

I thought over whether or not I should tell him. "Uhm, well, I-I don't really, uh, want to, uhm, tell you. I mean, I have a lot of, uh, ex-experience with this kind of stuff."

I avoided looking at Barry's eyes as he spoke, "Jay, please. I want to be the big brother that I never got to be. Please, Jay, let me in."

"I-I, Barry, please. I-I've just- Barry, I'm sorry, I just. I can't do this with you, with any adult, not with any adult male right now, Barry, I'm so sorry, Barry, I truly, truly am." I ignored the tears falling down my face in favor of picking at the wood of Joe's desk.

"Jay," Barry whispered breathlessly, "I at least want to know who the man that hurt you was. At least that, Jay, please."

I whimpered, quickly going Barry and cuddling to his chest, "V-Vernon Dur-Dursley, he's my- was my adoptive stepfather."

Barry sucked in a deep breath, "Alright well, he's never going to see you ever again. I'm gonna make sure of that. We just gotta wait for Joe to get here and we can go to STAR, okay?"

I didn't say anything, I silently nodded and cuddled closer to Barry, quickly falling asleep.

 **Again, so sorry that this is so late, I've had really, really bad writers block. But, here this is, I hope this was up to standard. PS- thanks to those who reviewed, also AHHH! MY FAVORITTE WRITER REVIEWED RECENTLY? HNNNGGG?**


End file.
